Cove
The Cove is an area in Club Penguin that can be accessed from the Forest or the Map. It opened for members only on May 25, 2007 and finally opened to the public on May 29, 2007. Like the telescope at the Beacon, you can use binoculars to look at the sea. A hut, commonly known as the surf shack, includes a surfing game called Catchin' Waves. It was released along with the hut on June 4, 2007. History One day, a penguin was playing Jet Pack Adventure and miscalculated his landing. He ended up in an uncharted wilderness and heard the sound of the ocean. Approaching the area, he discovered an uninhabited beach, and made a sketch of its features and location. His friend located him and they explored the beach. Unfortunately, on their way back, the map was blown out of the penguin's grasp. The map was lost, but was later found. After a quick search and a chase across Club Penguin, the map finally led penguins to the Forest. After a few days, a staircase was built that allowed penguins to reach what was then called the Uninhabited Beach. On the day of the completion of the Uninhabited Beach it was renamed the Cove and was open to members only for a three day party. Soon after, the Cove was open to all penguins. Trivia *The Cove does not appear in Elite Penguin Force Game. *In the video at the EPF Command Room, it shows that there will be an entrance to it from the Cove. **It is shown that the hidden entrance here is located at the rocks. Rumours *The water behind the line might be the place for penguins to surf. *The Underwater Room could be under the Cove because the Hidden Lake was under the Forest. Parties *During the 2007 Christmas Party, the Cove was transformed into a classic "take a photo with Santa" facility. In a highly populated server, there was often a penguin pretending to be Santa, and would ask other penguins what they wanted for Christmas. This was also reintroduced in 2008. *There was an iced treats hut at the Cove during the 2007 Waddle On Water Party. *Free items from parties are often found at the cove, a status which previously belonged to the Plaza and the Snow Forts. *The Cove had a bridge and a creek running through it during the 2007 Camping Party. They returned in the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, there was a mini-stage with fake water and sand, a sign that read "12th Fish at the Cove", four long logs for penguins to sit on and watch the show, and The Script was also available at the Cove. The 3 surfboards near the Surf Hut were different: One was green and white checkered with a black castle in the middle, another was orange and white checkered with a black shield in the middle, and the last one was white and purple checkered with a black puffle in the middle. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Cove had an island themed stage and there were the original maracas from the first Fiesta party being given out as free items here. *During the Penguin Games, this was the finish line for the marathon. *During the Winter Fiesta 2009, the cove was decorated as a fiesta beach. The mini sombrero free item was also available at the cove during the party. *During the Puffle Party 2009, there were red puffles at the Cove. *During the Music Jam 2009 there was a stage, and a stand giving out Green Headphones. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, it had fences to block the way, and huge (paper?) sun near the stairs. *During the Fall Fair 2009, the surf hut had a big sign with a penguin surfing, a popcorn stand, and the Feed-A-Puffle game. Also, if ninjas danced around the fire, the fire would get bigger. *During the Halloween Party 2009, one of the candies was hidden behind the book in the ghost stories sign near the fire. *During the Holiday Party 2009, There were Toys scattered around the Cove and the Fire was brighter. You could see the Christmas Tree in the Forest from here. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the cove acted like "Headquarters" to Pirates, and this is where members could go on a boat and fight the Sailors. Gallery File:Coveopeningparty.jpg|During the Cove Opening Party in 2007 C.P. camping partycove.jpg|During the Camp Penguin party in 2007. Christmas2007cove.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 Music_Jam_Cove.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 Pgcove.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 File:Fallfaircove.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2008 Halloween_2008_Cove.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08Cove.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 Cove Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Cove Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009 Cove af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 Midievalcove.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 File:Index.jpg|During the Festival of Flight Christmas Party 2009 Cove.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 Cove aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 File:IAPCove.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 SWFs *Cove *The Island Adventure Party 2010 *The Medieval Party 2010 *The April Fools Party 2010 *The Puffle Party 2010 *The Christmas Party 2009 *The Halloween Party 2009 *Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt *The Fair Fall 2009 *The Music Jam 2009 *Before The Music Jam 2009 *The Adventure Party 2009 *Before The Adventure Party 2009 *The April Fools Party 2008 Category:Places Category:Club Penguin